Love Will Always Keep Us Together
by regtwist
Summary: the gang is in college. ottotrish samsherry reg and twist.......alone?
1. Love Begins

"love will always keep us together"  
  
'That's what Mom always said' thought Reggie sadly. She was going to go her last year of college . She, Otto, Twister, and Sam were staying in Ocean Shores for the summer. Her mom had disappeared when she was five. She said that she was going to the market, but she never came back. Reggie's family had put ads in the paper but no one found her.  
  
"They're still searching," said raymundo putting the paper on the kitchen table. "Bye," said Otto, taking a bite of his sandwich, "I'm going to a movie with Trish!" Otto lied, he was really going to the 'Make Out Spot' with her. He ran out the door. Reggie didn't have a boyfriend. She always got this tingling sensation when she was with Twister, though. She had always liked him.  
  
Later that day Twister(at his point of view) was having a fight with Lars. " YOU ARE A DAMN IDIOT!" screamed Twister holding up his broken skateboard. "WELL, YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" screamed Lars. "YOU ARE A BIG BOWL OF DAMN SHIT!" shouted twister. "HELL NO!" screamed Lars, "IM NOT A BOWL OF SHIT!" "Your not?" asked Twister. "YOU ARE!" said Lars. Then Reggie came in 'oh no! im still in my boxers! In front of REGGIE!' thought Twister. "Lars," said Reggie calmly. "GET THE HELL OUT!" she shouted. "ok," said Lars, leaving the room. "Reggie! I love you!" he said and jumped and hugged her. (Reggie's point of veiw.) 'HE LOVES ME!' thought reggie excitedly! 'he loves me!'(not end of story) 


	2. The Marrige

"love will always keep us together"  
  
'That's what Mom always said' thought Reggie sadly. She was going to go her last year of college . She, Otto, Twister, and Sam were staying in Ocean Shores for the summer. Her mom had disappeared when she was five. She said that she was going to the market, but she never came back. Reggie's family had put ads in the paper but no one found her.  
  
"They're still searching," said raymundo putting the paper on the kitchen table. "Bye," said Otto, taking a bite of his sandwich, "I'm going to a movie with Trish!" Otto lied, he was really going to the 'Make Out Spot' with her. He ran out the door. Reggie didn't have a boyfriend. She always got this tingling sensation when she was with Twister, though. She had always liked him.  
  
Later that day Twister(at his point of view) was having a fight with Lars. " YOU ARE A DAMN IDIOT!" screamed Twister holding up his broken skateboard. "WELL, YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" screamed Lars. "YOU ARE A BIG BOWL OF DAMN SHIT!" shouted twister. "HELL NO!" screamed Lars, "IM NOT A BOWL OF SHIT!" "Your not?" asked Twister. "YOU ARE!" said Lars. Then Reggie came in 'oh no! im still in my boxers! In front of REGGIE!' thought Twister. "Lars," said Reggie calmly. "GET THE HELL OUT!" she shouted. "ok," said Lars, leaving the room. "Reggie! I love you!" he said and jumped and hugged her. (Reggie's point of veiw.) 'HE LOVES ME!' thought reggie excitedly! 'he loves me!'(not end of story)  
  
Reggie looked at Twister. He was so cute!( Twister looked at her. Reggie closed her eyes wondering what would happen next. She felt his breath on his face. They embraced a long kiss. Twister's tongue exploring her mouth. "I love you too," said Reggie against his lips.  
The next day Reggie walked over to Otto. "Otto....I.I..I have a new boyfrie..nd," she said. "YOU DO?!" shouted Otto. "Raymundo, Sam, Trish and Sherry alredy know. It's Twister," she said. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" screamed Otto.  
They went back to collage and a few months passed. Reggie pulled off her clothes. "Okay, I'm ready," she said and got into the bed next to Twist. Twister dropped his hand to her butt. They kissed. "MMMMMM," they both said. Twister humped her, then dropped down and squeezed her breasts. Then they got out of bed. "Reggie will you marry me?" 


	3. Surf's Up!

"love will always keep us together"  
  
'That's what Mom always said' thought Reggie sadly. She was going to go her last year of college. She, Otto, Twister, and Sam were staying in Ocean Shores for the summer. Her mom had disappeared when she was five. She said that she was going to the market, but she never came back. Reggie's family had put ads in the paper but no one found her.  
  
"They're still searching," said raymundo putting the paper on the kitchen table. "Bye," said Otto, taking a bite of his sandwich, "I'm going to a movie with Trish!" Otto lied, he was really going to the 'Make Out Spot' with her. He ran out the door. Reggie didn't have a boyfriend. She always got this tingling sensation when she was with Twister, though. She had always liked him.  
  
Later that day Twister(at his point of view) was having a fight with Lars. " YOU ARE A DAMN IDIOT!" screamed Twister holding up his broken skateboard. "WELL, YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" screamed Lars. "YOU ARE A BIG BOWL OF DAMN SHIT!" shouted twister. "HELL NO!" screamed Lars, "IM NOT A BOWL OF SHIT!" "Your not?" asked Twister. "YOU ARE!" said Lars. Then Reggie came in 'oh no! im still in my boxers! In front of REGGIE!' thought Twister. "Lars," said Reggie calmly. "GET THE HELL OUT!" she shouted. "ok," said Lars, leaving the room. "Reggie! I love you!" he said and jumped and hugged her. (Reggie's point of veiw.) 'HE LOVES ME!' thought reggie excitedly! 'he loves me!'(not end of story)  
  
Reggie looked at Twister. He was so cute!( Twister looked at her. Reggie closed her eyes wondering what would happen next. She felt his breath on his face. They embraced a long kiss. Twister's tongue exploring her mouth. "I love you too," said Reggie against his lips.  
The next day Reggie walked over to Otto. "Otto....I.I..I have a new boyfrie..nd," she said. "YOU DO?!" shouted Otto. "Raymundo, Sam, Trish and Sherry already know. It's Twister," she said. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" screamed Otto.  
They went back to collage and a few months passed. Reggie pulled off her clothes. "Okay, I'm ready," she said and got into the bed next to Twist. Twister dropped his hand to her butt. They kissed. "MMMMMM," they both said. Twister humped her, then dropped down and squeezed her breasts. Then they got out of bed. "Reggie will you marry me?"  
"YES!" screamed Reggie and jumped into his arms. "What about after collage ends we have the wedding at Ocean Shores and surf and stuff," said Twister said. They made the invitations on spring break. Otto, Sam, Raymundo, Tito, Trish and Sherry screamed when they heard the news. "Oh my god! They're getting married!" said Sherry. 


End file.
